


Consuelo

by Nakuru



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Canon - Anime, Gen, Spanish, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso en las peores noches puede contar con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

_Lo único que sentía eran las gotas de agua, las cuales caían inclementes frente a sus ojos y sólo le permitían distinguir el rojo de la sangre, color que resaltaba en el pálido cuerpo inerte que sostenía en sus brazos; el cuerpo de su hermana._

 _Sin poderlo evitar un estremecimiento -que nada tenia que ver con el frío- recorrió su cuerpo. Le había fallado y esta vez no existía forma de remediarlo.  
¡No que él pudiese corregir algo! Siempre había sido ella quien pagaba por sus errores, siempre fue ella quien estuvo junto a él, protegiéndolo, siempre..._

—Tranquilo, es sólo una pesadilla. —Esas simples palabras, junto a unas reconfortantes caricias en su espalda, le trajeron de vuelta poco a poco a la realidad, alejándolo de su sueño, de aquel recuerdo sombrío.  
Paulatinamente se fue relajando y sintió unas pequeñas manos deslizarse por sus mejillas. Había llorado de nuevo.

Ahora más que nunca -aunque agradecía estar despierto- no quería abrir sus ojos y notar nuevamente la mirada preocupada de su único _"amigo"_ ; aquel niñato que siempre había conseguido sacar de él más emociones que cualquier otra persona.

Sintió como el pequeño, al creerlo tranquilamente dormido, se acurrucó en sus brazos, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en su frente. Susumu tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejar escapar una sonrisa ante ese gesto.  
Si no lo conociese, realmente creería que no pasaba de los diez años, física y mentalmente hablando.

Todavía fingiendo dormir lo abrazó, acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del menor.

Con Ichimura a su lado estaba seguro que las pesadillas lo dejarían en paz. Pero, obviamente, nunca aceptaría tal cosa.


End file.
